1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include deceleration setting systems, deceleration setting methods, and deceleration setting programs that set a deceleration so as to perform a deceleration control at a deceleration point.
2. Related Art
A driving support apparatus is known which sets a timing of deceleration guidance at each intersection at which deceleration assist is carried out (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-227833 (JP 2011-227833 A)). That is, a driving support apparatus is known which provides deceleration guidance earlier or later depending on intersections.